One Piece: The Other Brother
by Bicjaggereich
Summary: We know Luffy's brother's Ace and Sabo. But what if there's another brother who doesn't have a devil fruit, but instead, a massive sword, and a 1 billion beri bounty one his head? (OC) Luffy is a girl. Also, another sister! OOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Guys! I'm back, this time with ONE PIECE! Lovin it, so I decided to come up with this gem. Note, I did take some elements of Berserk, and put it into this fanfiction. No, there won't be apostles, no Griffith, no Casca (ish). But at least there's a Black Swordsman! (No, not Kirito because fuck SAO, not literally.) Anyways, I have at least recovered from my brother's , and my friend's deaths for now. But, don't expect me to update as often because of school. Also, any criticism is welcome; so if there are any rude comments, I won't care. Feel free to give writing tips, advice on to improve characterization, and everything in between. Oh! Right, this is also a fem!luffy fic. No, Luffy won't eat a different fruit. Also, Shanks doesn't lose his arm in this one.**

 **So, yeah. Enjoy!**

I'm

"Argh!"

The response from a soldier in training. Well, that's what Monkey D. Garp hoped for at least. The kid was making good progress, and was large for his size, near the six foot range and not even ten years old yet.

"That's it, keep it up there Garrett!" Were Garp's shouts of encouragement towards the young man, now known as Garrett.

Gol D. Garrett, his full name; now was considered to be the strongest of the Supernovas. A one billion beri bounty was placed upon his head, as well as a few epithets: Black Swordsman, Dragonslayer, Scorpion, and the Fifth Emporer just to name a few. Now standing at six feet eight inches tall, he holds on his back, a massive blade. No, it's too big to be called a blade or a sword, it seemed more like a massive chunk of iron. His left arm has been replaced by a mechanical arm, fitted with a grappling hook, and a cannon to use in dire situations. His crew had few, but those few would become powerful.

Garrett sat upon the wall when his second in command popped in. "You remembered how it all began don't you?"

"Yes, I did. I suppose you can call this a bit odd per se. Wouldn't you agree, Angel?"

"Yeah. Two supernovas launching themselves towards the Navy's greatest weapons, and to save one person. It's insane."

"Heh. Let's just hope my sister doesn't start before I do."

The sounds of gunshots were heard as they approached Marineford; with a few moments remaining, the man bit his thumb, draining blood. Afterwards, he rubbed his blood on his sword. All the while, his crew was preparing for combat. A girl wearing all red grabbed her daggers, while a girl in all white grabbed a small sword, which was also white. One average build man grabbed a sniper rifle, while another was polishing his scythe. Four other crew members were preparing as they each individually cracked their knuckles.

"All right then guys, let's raise some hell!"

Garrett yelled as he and his crew jumped off their ship.


	2. Chapter 2: Childhood

"Garrett, please take care of Ace okay?"

"Okay mommy..."

Portgas D. Rouge layed dead after an illness claimed her life. Garrett at this point is about 5 years old, and Ace about 3.

"I'm Monkey D. Garp, Vice Admirals of the Marines! I'm here to take you guys with me!"

"Where are we going, Mr. Garp?"

"We are going to a small village on an island!"

Timeskip to Island

"Garp, you do realize that this is a bandit hideout; not a nursery home right?"

"Would you prefer being in a cage for the rest of your lives?"

The Dadan bandits knew better than to cause trouble. However, they devised a plan to get rid of both of the children.

"Oi, let's put poison in their food. I got hemlock right here! After all, they are the devils children."

Unknowingly, Garrett heard them; so he decided to take action the next morning.

"Garrett! That's my food! Garrett?"

Slowly, Garrett fell to the ground. The poison has begun it's effect, yet for someone to eat that much hemlock; Garrett was holding on.

"Garrett! Are you okay? Garrett? Say something!"

"Argh! *pant pant*. Don't... Worry... About me... Ace... I'll... Protect... You..."

"GARRETT!"

And with that the Dadan bandits left his body out to rot in the woods.

" _Why am I still alive? The amount of poison should've killed me by now. I feel cold. So do I have to blame for that? Me."_

Garrett looked around, and to his left; a pack of wolves looking for an easy kill. To his right, a massive bear who could kill them both.

" _Huh. I guess if I wasn't supposed to die by poison, then surely this hammers the nail in my coffin."_

Both predators move in calculatively, both not willing to make a mistake to another. The bear starts to move in closer, followed by the pack of wolves. It seemed like a never ending staredown. Both of their eyes locked, measuring their opponents. The bear begun it's assault, only to be pushed back by superior numbers. Garrett took this oppurtunity to run. Well, run wouldn't exactly work considering the poison has weakened him severely, more so crawled away.

" _The poison has already reached my heart, yet I'm not dead. I don't know if I can, but I must stand up. I've got to. For mom, for dad, for Ace._

Slowly but surely, the weak and feeble 5 year old stood upright. He couldn't stand up to full posture, but just enough to where he could limp back. Garrett managed to pull himself towards a building which housed a barrel. Inside the barrel housed a white sword, it was odd blade but he didn't bother thinking about it. He just brought the blade into the building and slept. Little did he realize this sword would start his journey to change the future.


	3. Is it ok to call Bears fatasses?

**Hey there guys! Sorry for not updating for so long. Had school to contend with, as well as Thanksgiving break. But hey, new chapter; can't complain right? Ahh well, just enjoy the chapter while I get some tea.**

A low growl was heard as a bear, as large as a submarine approached a young kid with an oversized sword. Well, oversized for the kid himself; as he is barely passing four feet in height. The bear looked like it had been through a meat grinder, claw marks everywhere and pus oozing from all wounds. One eye was turned white due to the scratchmarks recieved by the wolves, and it's teeth and claws covered in scaly blood barely eight ours old. The bear had been in a few messes, but this wouldn't be the last.

"So, you've come to finish me off huh. Funny, I was hoping to go and explore the seas. But now, I guess my death wouldn't hurt; after all I am poisoned. Just remember my name, Gol D Garrett."

The bear brought it's paw up to smash the child in the face, and tried to strike the kid. Keyword: tried. The kid just dissapeared, and now the bear felt a large gash open up from the top of his back.

Garrett POV

Phew. That was a bit close, if I hadn't had this sword I would've probably died. This sword is a bit heavy... Wait, where did this burst of energy come from? And how did I not succumb to poison? Am I a ghost? That can't be considering I still feel my flesh.

*RAWR!*

This rush... I'm feeling it again. Where have I always felt it? My backs up against the wall, and there's no way out except to fight. From all of the times that kids have been beating me up, I...

*SLASH!*

*RAGH!*

*PLOP*

CAN FINALLY FIGHT BACK!

Narrator POV

Our little Garrett seems to have found his stregth again, and he seems to be fighting on equal terms with the bear. He seems to have cut off a certain area of the bear, but that's all in terms of strategy. The bear retaliates, which seems to unlock certain factors within Garrett's arsenal.

Garrett POV

*CHOMP*

"AHHH!"

Not good, this fatass has just bitten my arm off. Well, it's not completely off, not yet anyways; and it's only the forearm of my left, not my right. Still have one to fight with. Why's my blood purple instead of red? Is it that poison? Oh no, he's going for my right!

*CLANG*

What the? What the hell is going on? Why's my arm black? Is it the damn poison?

*RAHHH!*

The fatass seems to be getting weaker. It seems to be my time to strike.

"Allright fatass, listen here. Nobody will ever kill me while I still maintain my dream. My dream is to be the Pirate King like my father was! For I am Gol D Garrett, son of the Pirate King, and soon to be pirate king. How about an eye for an eye? Or rather, your head for my arm!"

I rotated around, I clearly didn't take into account the sords weight. Damn, how much did this thing weigh? Regardless, the fatass stayed still while I heard the wonderful sound of blade hitting flesh and bone.

*WSHING, CRACK*

And just like that, the bear's head was off. Now, time to roast the damn thing.


	4. A Noble Girl steps in

**Hello again! Well, I must apologize for being on hiatus for so long. No, Luffy won't be introduced in this chapter, but the other sister is. Guess the inspiration for the name, and to the magnificent animator who made the series of where the name came from, RIP. Enjoy.**

We find little Garrett eating the corpse that was the remains of the bear that he slaughtered. He ate the entire damn thing, and I was a little hungry too... Little Garrett has been through quite a bit wouldn't you say? He still has his left arm snapped practically in half, but it seems to be frozen solid by... Huh? Who's this? A little girl? The girl happens to be about Garret's age. Let's see what they speak of.

Garrett POV

Never saying anything that cheezy again. Damn, my arm's shattered to pieces, I need a doctor fast. Wait, who's that? A girl with fox ears? She seems to be heading towards me. Why is it so damn cold? Earlier it was just 40 degrees (assuming One Piece's origin taking place, I will use Celcius as the temperature measurement.)

"Who are you? Answer me!"

"Worry not, I was just coming home."

Home? She calls this shack home eh? Well, better than the bandit hideout.

"Glad you have taken a liking to that sword. I couldn't carry it even if I wanted to."

Is this girl serious? Why would she have the sword then? Was it always stuck here?

"Names Winter by the way, future yonko."

"Garrett. Son of Roger."

"THE Roger? You hardly look the part. Your arms about to fall loose by the way."

I was reminded of the pain on my left arm. Wouldn't be surprised if some of the bones left my skin, but I decided to play it off.

"It's fine. It'll be better the next day."

Winter rolled her eyes.

"Here. Let me handle this."

Winter literally snapped my hand back into position, and put any bones on the ground back into place. At this point, I didn't feel anything. There was little action between the nerves and my bones. Surprisingly, she got luck in putting my bones back like a puzzle piece. She froze the area over as well. The ice surprisingly felt... warm. Quite ironic isn't it?

"I ate the Fox Fox Fruit: Model Winter Fox. One of the devil fruits."

"Devil fruits? Aren't they a myth?"

"No. These fruits do exist. The only reason most people consider them a myth is because they're on the Grand Line."

"Ok. What exactly do they do besides grant you powers?"

"In a nutshell. Paramecia only changes your body, Logia changes you to become an element, and Zoan changes you into an animal."

"Ok, you said that yours is a Zoan, is there any more categories?"

"Well, mine is a hybrid Zoan. A combination of Logia and Mythical Zoan. I am ice, but I'm also a fox.

The conversation continued on, and with her help I managed to start a fire. I learned alot, I really did. About the weaknesses of devil fruits and how to counter them with this thing called Haki. She decided not to eat since the bear meat was poisonous, something happened in my body called a mutation. The poison became a part of my bloodstream, and I can make the poison stronger by eating more toxic plants. I can also use some of my blood on the sword and make it poisonous as well. Funny, the thing that was supposed to kill me made me stronger.

"Winter, I'm just wondering."

"Yes?"

"Why do you want to be one of the Four Emporers? Pirates are bad aren't they? At least, that's what Grandpa Garp told me."

Winter looked at me with shocked eyes, clearly I said something she wasn't comfortable with discussing. She decided to tell anyways.

"I was part of a noble family called the Schnees. We produced gunpowder for Marines, and sold slaves. Some of the slaves were pirates, and I was thinking the exact same thing you just said. I thought that Pirates were bad people, and needed to be reprimanded for their crimes. Then one day, the slaves broke free. They killed my parents, my brothers and my sisters. Finally they were going to kill me, but first they decided to have their 'fun' with me first."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw one tear dripping out. It's odd, one minute she acts all tough and sarcistic. The other she's crying.

"I was scared. These were the men I wouldn't forget as they would sell me after they were done. I finally realized what it meant to be a noble. To have your life planned out for you, not being able to enjoy freedom for one moment, to have a script that you follow your entire life. To never be able to follow the seas, and to die and have your children expirience the same DAMN LIFE all over again!"

She gripped her hand tight on a branch, freezing it. The branch shattered under the weight. She then did something I didn't expect for her to do. Winter pulled out a knife out of her pocket. The knife turned into a dark blackish color, and she stabbed her hand, drawing blood.

"Winter, what are you...!"

"By the brand of blade and blood; I, Winter D. Miracle, nee Schnee, swear upon my life to kill any and all Nobles, Marines, and individuals who proclaim their loyalty to the World Government. Never again shall I stand blinded by the media's lies, no longer shall I execute someone because of their name, no longer shall I lay in bounds of the Givernment's shelter. I. Am. Free."

She removed the knife from her hand. There was still blood on it, but it wasn't like my blood. Just pure red.

"That's the Blade Blood Oath. It's an oath you take that can never be broken. It's a sacred oath passed on to Marines and pirates alike by generations, until it was forgotten and only practiced by the old."

"I'm just wondering now. Who saved you?"

Winter smiled. There were tears in her eyes when I said that. The tears froze due to her power, that was what I thought at least. I took another bit out of the bear meat.

"His name was Whitebeard. He managed to save me just in time before I was raped."

Flashback

"Hey look! This girly's the oldest of 'em. Let's have some fun with her eh?"

"What have I done to you? Why are you doing this?"

"What have you done? Well, you traded us all across the seas while we suffered for it. Now it's our turn."

"Wait! No! Stop!"

"Cover her mouth before she screams!"

They bind her mouth with some rope and start to rip off her dress. When suddenly...

BOOM!

"What was that?"

"Not a what, but a 'who' you should watch out for."

"Wait... Is that?"

"W-w-w... WHITEBEARD!"

"This land is now under MY protection!"

Winter stared in awe as the giant man slaughtered every man in the area. Later, the rest of the Whitebeard pirates came in and cleared house. One of them, decided to untie her.

"Thanks. I really needed that."

"Girl, you should know better than to just run around at night."

"No, it's fine. I brought it upon myself anyways. It's all due to the slave trade that my family holds. Matters not, I am not willing to try it again."

"What's your name girl?"

"Winter sir. Winter D. Schnee."

"How about I change your name to Miracle? Assuming the Schnee family's current status, you might've already been revoked from Mariejois."

The man rolled his eyes, the he held out a fruit. The fruit was almost white in appearance, with light blue tinted all over. Winter couldn't believe her eyes when she saw it.

 _"A devil fruit."_

"Eat this, you'll need the power."

"Thank you... Uh..."

"It's Thatch."

"Thank you, Thatch."

Flashback end


	5. Reactions! Not from Garp though

Timeskip 3 years later. Garrett: 8 years old. Winter 8 Years old. Ace: 6 years old.

Garrett and Winter have grown a little taller. The boy was just reaching past five feet two inches in height, with Winter not far behind at four feet six inches. Ever since the've met, they have begun sparring with each other, testing out their skills. Garrett now is much better with his Haki, and would be considered above Commodore level. Not bad for an eight year old kid. Ever since he discovered his haki, Garrett had been "abusing" it, usually to knock down large animals or even some small ones. He also discovered one haki that he knew had existed, but never unlocked due to his inactivity with it.

Flashback age 7

Garrett is facing a bear even bigger than last time. He and Winter are unable to weaken the bear.

Garrett POV

"HAAAAAAHHHH!"

I punched the bear with all of my might, even coating my fist in haki, but the damn thing still wouldn't go down. After slicing it with my sword, it seemes like the bear had cut marks everywhere. This bear was going to be the death of me. The bear decided to focus it's attention on Winter, and nearly swiped her. Winter dissapeared in a cloud of ice, and flew out of the way. That wasn't enough though, somehow the bear swatted her down, and started to open it's mouth.

"DON'T DO THAT!"

Whoosh.

Somehow, I stunned the bear. Dunno how I did it, until Winter explained it. It was Conquerers Haki. Now it seemed I was nigh invincible, but knowing Winter, I knew this wouldn't defend me against HER.

After a year, I was able to just take down giant animals with my Haki. No need to waste effort of swinging swords when I can just control the wills of my victims. Speaking of swinging swords, I learned that my sword was originally the First Kitetsu; which was considered to be one of the cursed blades. Also, there were a few other swords inside that barrel, my father's scabbard. Damn things are tough, then there were the ancient swords.

"What exactly are 'Ancient swords'"

"There are swords forged by the ancient peoples. Apparently they are as strong, if not, stronger than the Grade One Wazomono great swords."

"Can you show me one? This is getting too light."

"Sure, follow me."

Winter POV

The Ancient Swords. Swords forged by an ancient material called Adamantine, stronger than Grade One steel which has made swords such as Yoru. I have two of these swords, although they count as one as they are in a pair. Flynt and Blush, these swords trash the Wazomono blades. There are eight ancient swords. I have three of em. Flynt and Blush counts as one, Roger's Scabbard, Black Dragon. Those are two blades. The third and final one, Dragon Slayer. It's too big to be called a sword, more like a hunk of iron. The blade spans six and a half feet long, it's two inches thick, and slices through everything like a knife going through butter.

As to why, I have those swords? I just found them by chance. Still, why would anyone leave these swords here? Maybe they thought they were crap? Then again, the only reason I knew of them was from forbidden knowledge of the Void Century. They allowed us to study if we wished, so I did. I didn't read much, only about the Ancient Swords. These swords make it so you don't need haki to hit a logia. The most notorious of these swords was Dragonslayer, which, by it's namesake, was made to kill dragons. Dragons scales are harder than steel, and stronger than Doflamingo's strings, only the grade 1 swords can even dent it. Ancient swords however, cleave through it like a knife going through butter.

I lifted the sword. Well, if lifted meant pushing the barrel over and dragging it out. Damn thing was so heavy that no one could wield it for years.

"Here you go."

Garrett lifted the sword with ease. Needless to say, I was a bit shocked considering how much the thing weighed.

"It's beautiful. Needs a latch though. I'll need to know how to wield this, considering how it's different from the other swords. For now, I can't hold onto this."

He put the sword back into the barrel.

"Someone's looking at us by the way."

My first thoughts were about the boys. Ugh. They always thought we were dating for some reason.

Winter POV end for now

Flashback

Garrett and Winter were walking towards the Dadan bandits.

"Ok, you stay here. I'll go barge in."

Instead of knocking, Garrett smashed the bandits hideout wall.

"IT'S GARP! RUN!"

"No, it's not. But did you think poison would kill me?"

The Bandits stared and then 3..2..1..

"IT'S GARRETT! THE BRAT LIVED!"

"Who's behind him? It's a girl?"

'Didn't think this through properly. I should've just used the door."

"Garrett's back?"

"Oh hey Ace, sorry for making you think I was dead."

"Garrett, is that your girlfriend?"

"Uh... No."

"I ensure you, I am not his girlfriend. My name's Winter, and I would be taking my leave now."

"GARRETT, YOU CAN'T JUST BRING RANDOM PEOPLE BACK!

"Never intended to."

"You did do us a favor, as we could take her money."

"Garrett and Winter sitting in a tree... K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"GIVE US YOUR MONEY BRA..!"

Winter froze the entire room, including Ace. Garrett just scoffed.

*sigh* "Only been out for one day, and this is what I get treated to."

"It's nothing serious, they're just children."

One year later. Garrett and Winter: 6, Ace: 3

"Ok. Try to focus your haki like this."

Garrett watched as Winter's arms, and swords became a darkish black color.

"And try to cut that rock in two ok? Remember"

Winter raised her hand up and brought it down, making it look like she was cutting something right in front of her. The result resonated with a shockwave that slashed the rock into two seperate pieces.

"Doubt is your worst enemy."

The rocks fell to both the left and right. Two boys peered from behind said rock.

"Hey Garrett, I thought you said we would be alone. "

"I did. Didn't say that they would follow.

"Oh hey Garrett, Winter! This is my new friend Sabo! Sabo, that's my brother Garrett, and his girlfriend Winter."

"Umm.. Ace? Why are they giving us looks that say 'run for your lives?'"

Two screams were heard in the distance

One year later. Garrett and Winter: 7, Sabo: 5, Ace: 4

"Ok. Try to focus your haki at a noise you hear."

We see Garrett blindfolded, training in Conquerors haki. Why he's blindfolded? Let's say there are two people fighting him at once, one can attack from behind, and one from the front. Conquerors haki wouldn't do anything, unless something happened to them (or if they were a weak willed person). Garrett's mutation also affected his haki, as it allowed him to launch a combination wave of Conquerors and Armamment haki.

!

At the launch of his haki, almost everything fell down. Even Winter was stunned and nearly lost her balance. At that moment, two boys fell out of the tree. One was Ace, the other was a blond with a top hat.

"WHAT WAS THAT!"

"Jeez, Ace not so loud."

"So, that's where you two have been hiding huh?"

The boys shivered as Winter slowly approached them.

"W...w...What should we do Sabo?"

"Don't ask me, ask your brother!"

Garrett, now unblindfolded just smirked.

"Sorry boys, you're on your own. SORU!"

As soon as Garrett vanished, he heard screaming and ice crackling.

Flashback end

"You think it's them?"

"Most unlikely. It seems that this one has a softer aura to it."

"Still. Be careful."

Garrett took out Dragon Slayer while Winter already had Flynt and Blush ready. They inched slowly towards the image their haki shown out. Only to find... A two year old girl?

"Hewwo! My name is Monkey D. Wuffy!"


	6. Chapter 6: A Brat

**Hello everyone! Sorry for the long wait. Had a lot of things going on, like this: Going to Thailand for three weeks, and having to come back to school after missing a week. Not to mention the added amount of jetlag upon that, so yeah. Here's what I propose: I will update after every three months, mainly to give me some time to write. So in the next three months come back to read. Feel free to leave your criticism. Enjoy.**

"A brat? What's a brat doing here?"

Winter bonked Garrett on the head.

"Come on, as much as you hate those two; you have to admit she's adorable."

Garrett pondered about it. Using his observation haki made him feel a familiar aura around the girl. He was able to "hear" every bit of her, so to speak. Still, he just wasn't fond of kids.

"She's still a brat in my books, might as well give her to Garp."

Said eight year old kid started to walk away.

"NO! NO GO BACK TO GWAMPA!"

That statement made him freeze in his tracks.

'Grandpa?'

"Oi kid. 'Woofy' was it? You said old man Garp was your grandpa, why don't you want to go back? You shouldn't be hanging around us, you know."

Ever since their encounter, Winter and Garrett have made names for themselves. A lot of smaller kids whom were bullied were either frozen, knocked in, knocked out, or all at the same time. For a charge of 500 berries, their services can be bought. An extra 200 for 'souveniers'.

"I THAID IT WATH 'WOOFY!'"

"That's what I'm saying. I'm just repeating what you're saying"

"Wat repea-ting mean?"

"It means to say ba... Wait.."

Crack crack

"Shut up!"

As the temperature dropped (literally), Garrett only knew that the Ice Queen seems to have had it.

"Oi oi..."

Crack crack crack

The Ice cube now shown in the sun, as Garrett was trapped inside of it. Garrett is strong, but nowhere strong enough to break the wall of ice, even with his haki. Winter smirked, seemingly proud as she seemed to have shut up her annoying adopted brother.

"Now sweety now that we have that taken care of, why don't you want to go back to Garp? He might be worried about you here."

"Owd man bweak waw, he want mak me Mawine."

"Do you want to be a Marine?"

"NO! I want to be piwate king!"

Winter chuckled for a bit. The kid was just too damn adorable, and she did have a sister before, so it wasn't as if she didn't have expirience when handling kids. Garrett, even though he had siblings, utilized a rather "interesting" way on dealing with them.

Flashback (Garrett, and Winter: age 7. Ace and Sabo: Age 5)

 _We see Garrett unarmed, "training" Ace._

 _"Oi, Ace. You can hit much harder than that."_

 _Pant.. Pant.. "You're much more cruel than Gramps you know that? Tell me why I need this training again? Also, why does Sabo get's to take a break?_

 _"You're going to need it if you're going to survive the New World. I'm doing this because you're my brother, and I thought it might be a good idea to at least teach him somethings before he fights against the World's Strongest Man. Also, Sabo already unlocked his Haki a long time ago. He already has all three you know."_

 _Garrett sighed._

 _"If you just ignored those people and embraced DAD's name, we wouldn't be doing this now would we?"_

 _Ace's blood began to boil. His arm, turning black didn't go unnoticed by his older brother._

 _"Just because we are brother's by blood... Doesn't mean we HAVE THE SAME FATHER!"_

 _Garrett raised his arm, and concentrated Haki in it. He raised it just in time to bring up his defense._

 _PCK!_

" _Took you long enough."_

 _"Huh? What do you mean?"_

 _"Look at your arm dummy. That black stuff on there? That's Armament Haki."_

 _Ace looked over to see his arm covered in a blackish purple tint. Never in his life had he felt so accomplished._

 _"YES!" Ace screamed as he kept bouncing. Garrett stared at the sky to see an image of Portgas D. Rouge and Gol D. Roger._

 _'You should be proud, mom, dad.'_

Flashback end

Winter smiled, looking back on old memories of Garrett teaching Ace Haki. She looked over at the little girl, whom the former has been taken a liking too.

"Come let's get you home."

Winter began to pick up the baby when she spotted a few not so friendly targets due to her Observation Haki.

'NO! Not right now! There's a little girl here and they have the audacity to ambush us?! I can't get Garrett out of the ice yet, there's a defenckess girl here, and my haki isn't strong enough to knock them out. If anyone's there, please help!'

The answer came when a sudden tingling down the spine nearly knocked her out. She looked over at the girl, who was still awake. Her Observation Haki tracked the source back to the girl.

"I must say, that little girl is impressive. Unlocking Haki at such a young age, you two aren't bad either."

Winter feeling unease grabbed Flint and Blush, she assumed her normal fighting stance.

"Who are you?"

"'Who am I?' You might ask?"

The woman took a few steps forward. She was wearing thick black robes and matching black pants. On her head was a cap that covered her hair, and an incredibly triangular face. On her back, a bow with blades on the front of it, literally a bowblade. (Think of Bloodborne for the entire description. Her eyes, pale, almost as white as snow itself. She didn't halt until she was in their full view, her height giving a towering appearance, although she was just five feet seven inches tall.

"I guess you can say, I'm a deadshot of sorts."


	7. Chapter 7 A Mother figure

Winter, and the girl were staring at the woman. Their thought processes were somewhat different.

'Deadshot? I thought that sniper was only a legend. A myth that died over 900 years ago.'

'KIND WOMAN PERSON!'

"The original deadshot was dead over 900 years ago, you are correct. Also, thank you to the little girl"

'She can read mi...'

'Can someone please get me out of this ice?'

"Yes, I can already read your mind. It's part of my devil fruit power. I ate the Wisp Wisp fruit, and became a spirit human. I can brand people with my power to read their minds, absorb human souls to extend my lifespan, as well as gain their knowledge, and fighting abilities. However, I can't absorb their devil fruit powers. First though, let's get your friend out of that ice shall we?"

The woman known as dead shot covered her hand with a purple - ish flame, and smashed Garrett out of the ice. Garrett, albeit cold wasn't shivering due to having been attacked by Winter more than enough times. Winter seemed a bit astounded.

'That ice was harder than steel, and covered in Armament Haki! She didn't even cover her arm up in Haki, yet she smashed the ice like it was glass! What the hell is this woman?'

"I am grateful for breaking me out of that bitch prison."

"The pleasure is all mine."

Winter began to speak up.

"Still, you said the original Deadshot died 900 years ago. Explain that please. Who are you?"

The woman began to say something, only to notice that the two year old girl had already fallen asleep.

"Sounds like your friend doesn't want to listen, she's already heard this story PLENTY of times anyways, so why don't we go to my cabin?"

"HOLD IT!"

Garrett drew out Dragonslayer, and pointed it towards the woman.

"As much as I liked that you freed me, we can't trust you yet. How do we know you're not a government agent sent by the Celestial Dragons to capture us as slave material? How do we know you're not a Marine, or..."

"Hehehe.. TAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAA!"

"What's so funny?"

"Hahahaaaaa... I'm sorry, but..."

The woman drew out a knife, her face now filled with rage. Rage that would put Oars to shame, and yet, she seemed to have a warmness around her.

"Marines are the worst scum, I've been going against them ever since I stepped foot on this earth. Even that Garp fellow, despite his morality, and also the fact he's my great times whatever number grandson, still supports an organization that turns it's back on their mistakes. He believes that the World Government can wipe out any corruption within. Ha! Don't make me laugh. I've seen everything the Government has done since it's creation, everything was peaceful before, and now thhey're trying to capture any pirates who never did any harm to civilians."

The woman slowly put her knife away.

"I suppose you still don't trust me. I don't blame you. I can at least tell you my name, and how I recieved the views that I got."

The little girl stepped up and 'ran' (well, crawled) towards the woman.

"Pwetty Woman!"

The woman picked her up and rested her on her left shoulder.

"Why thank you young one..."

"Pwetty!"

She looked forward at the two children while holding one. All the while having the stern look of a mother.

"My name is Monkey D. Wendy. I am the ancestor of the Monkey D. family. I am more than 1000 years of age, thanks to my fruit though, I look as if I never died at 25 years. I know what happened in the void century, but it's a lot to stomach in, so I'll tell you when you're old enough. This is my many great times granddaughter, Luffia."

"CAW ME WUFFY!"

Winter fainted. She did her research on the Monkey D. family, and yet she couldn't find any leads for Monkey D. Wendy. Apparently she created an organization called the Hunter's League, which was utilized to hunt down World Government officials. There was no clue as to where her whereabouts were; but after the Great War, it was assumed she died with the Hunters. Yet, here is the living proof of the deadshot herself. Throughout the 900+ years of her absence many Marine officers still died, mainly from a hole, which has an appearance of an arrow wound. This occurs mainly around a small area of East Blue, called the Mini Grand Line. The waters are just as turbulent, and you need a Log Pose to navigate it.

"Monkey D. Wendy? The founder of the Hunter's League?"

"Well, technically it wasn't called the Hunter's League at the time, it was what the World Government called us after we've been 'hunting' down officers of the Navy. We specialize in Six arts called the Six Hunter Powers."

"Six Hunter Powers? Like the Six Powers?

"The Six Powers have some things downgraded from the Six Hunter Powers. That Soru technique of yours was taken from the Hunter's Quickening."

"Gwamy me sweepy."

"Ok Sweetheart, go to sleep now."

Luffy began to doze off. Seeing the situation, Garrett sweatdropped.

"I'll carry Winter over to your place then."

The two individuals were walking side by side towards an old log cabin.

"So exactly what are the Six Hunter Powers?"

"They are a supernatural martial art created to give hunters the edge in a fight. The arts are: Quickening, God Fist, Pinkie missile, Negative Gravity, Radioactive Charge, and Extract. Quickening allows you to teleport from place to place utiliizing the location of dead skin cells. Where you drop your cells, that's where you can teleport to. As your body is moving through empty space, it traces through the location of living energy. As dead skin cells are, well, dead, your body stops at that location. For most hunters, Quickening is the easiest to learn."

"Seems like I'll try it out."

"I haven't finished explaining yet. God Fist allows your punches to have insane power, enough to destroy fortresses or even mountains. It's a quick shortcut to controlling Haki, as you can implement Haki with this technique and maybe take down one of the Four Emporers. Negative Gravity allows you to defy gravity, and walk on air, similar to Geppo. You fly utilizing empty space, which traces and releases energy. You can also telkinetically lift any thing you have stepped on. The Radioactive Charges aren't actually radioactive, instead they utilize energy from cells to power up those charges. You need to be incredibly strong to widthstand the power of these charges, as they can severly damage your body. In fact, now that I remember, all of these powers tax your body. Pinkie missile is literally what it sounds like, much more powerful than the finger missile as more force is exerted on a smaller point, although it is advised that you already know Haki by this point. Finally, Extract allows you to drain energy of individual human neurons. It works by sending an electrical charge through their nervous system, and pulling the charge back out. It's a great tool for interrogation, as all info from the neurons is transfered to yours, also it knocks em put instantly. Any questions?"

"Yeah, when do we start?"

"We can start as early as you like, as none of these arts actually require haki."

"Very well, tomorrow morning then?"

"Got it."

As the two approached the cabin, Garrett thought he recognized something familiar about it. The barrel where he found the legendary sword Kitetsu's First was still there.

"Oi, this cabin is where Winter and I hang around. You live here or something?"

"You could say that, but I haven't been here in nearly 900 years. This cabin was where the entire Hunter's league was started."

"So Kitetsu's First was one of your swords then, as is Dragonslayer?"

"They're technically not mine, but they used to belong to the old hunters. One of them, the legendary Black Swordsman, Guts. He was the one that the World Government truly feared, not even the Fleet Admirals wanted to see the man face to face. If he really wanted to, he could cut and entire continent clean in half."

Wendy, being able to hold Luffia with one arm, opened the door for both of them. Garrett walked over to the bed and set Winter down, of course very harshly as he decided to tease his sister. That woke her up.

"HEY! What's wrong with you..."

"Welcome home, lazy queen."

Winter looked around, the place she was in; wasn't this her cabin? Then she tried to find something familiar. That woman, Wendy was it? Well, she decided to step into their lives without any warning.

"Hello then, Winter. Would you like to become a hunter?"

 **Omake Special: Garrett Conquerers training.**

We find Garrett out in the middle of the forest with Winter, laughing at him.

"HAHAHAHAHA! You can't even control the burst without crapping yourself."

"SHUT UP! It required that much concentration that it just squeezed out, besides, I was constipated the night before!"

Mind you that Garrett ate an entire boar the night before, and had a few... Problems, mainly not eating fruit.

"I still can't believe you crapped yourself, you big lug. Might have to potty train you again eh?"

Ticked off, Garrett gave a face to Winter that would make Vice Admiral Sakazuki cry. Winter's response was somewhat similar.

"AHHH!"

"Guess it's my turn to laugh now, you've gone and pissed yourself."

"Shut up! It's not my fault you force me to stare into your ugly mug!"

"Let's just call it even for now, ok?"

"Ok. Crappy pants."

"Why don't you speak for yourself, miss piss pot?"

I think we should go now. Have a good one.


End file.
